1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a heat transfer element that is capable of modification and control of the temperature of a body or of a selected body organ. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing an intravascular apparatus including a heat transfer element for controlling body and organ temperature. The invention is also directed to the resulting heat transfer element.
2. Background Information
Organs in the human body, such as the brain, kidney and heart, are maintained at a constant temperature of approximately 37° C. Hypothermia can be clinically defined as a core body temperature of 35° C. or less. Hypothermia is sometimes characterized further according to its severity. A body core temperature in the range of 33° C. to 35° C. is described as mild hypothermia. A body temperature of 28° C. to 32° C. is described as moderate hypothermia. A body core temperature in the range of 24° C. to 28° C. is described as severe hypothermia.
Hypothermia is uniquely effective in reducing brain injury caused by a variety of neurological insults and may eventually play an important role in emergency brain resuscitation. Experimental evidence has demonstrated that cerebral cooling improves outcome after global ischemia, focal ischemia, or traumatic brain injury. For this reason, hypothermia may be induced in order to reduce the effect of certain bodily injuries to the brain as well as other organs.
Catheters have been developed which are inserted into the bloodstream of the patient in order to induce total body hypothermia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,419 to Dato describes a method and apparatus of lowering and raising the temperature of the human body. Dato induces moderate hypothermia in a patient using a metallic catheter. The metallic catheter has an inner passageway through which a fluid, such as water, can be circulated. The Dato catheter has an elongated cylindrical shape and is constructed from stainless steel. For example, Dato suggests the use of a catheter approximately 70 cm in length and approximately 6 mm in diameter. It is clear that the Dato device has numerous limitations. For example, such a catheter would likely be inflexible and unable to navigate a tortuous vasculature.
Cooling helmets or head gear have also been used in an attempt to cool only the head rather than the patient's entire body. However, such methods rely on conductive heat transfer through the skull and into the brain. One drawback of using conductive heat transfer is that the process of reducing the temperature of the brain is prolonged. Also, it is difficult to precisely control the temperature of the brain when using conduction due to the temperature gradient that must be established externally in order to sufficiently lower the internal temperature. From a practical standpoint, such devices are cumbersome and may make continued treatment of the patient difficult or impossible.
Selected organ hypothermia has been accomplished using extracorporeal perfusion, as detailed by Arthur E. Schwartz, M. D. et al., in Isolated Cerebral Hypothermia by Single Carotid Artery Perfusion of Extracorporeally Cooled Blood in Baboons, NEUROSURGERY, vol. 39, no. 3, p. 577 (September, 1996). However, external circulation of blood is not a practical approach for treating humans because the risk of infection, need for anticoagulation, and risk of bleeding is too great.
In all of the above, the devices have tended to have inelegant constructions, which have neglected some of the subtleties of hemocompatibility and flexibility. Therefore, a practical method to manufacture an apparatus, which is capable of modifying and controlling the temperature of a selected organ, satisfies a long-felt need.